gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SVMS-01 Union Flag
About the Armaments I know we're standardizing the weapons, but shouldn't there be at least a armaments section, listing them with the links? Or the links on the template section is it? Wasabi 21:51, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Links in the template section is all I really think we need. Now that I've done the Flag and Enact, I'll start working on Exia, do give an example of specialized weapons being preserved.--Nkuzmik 22:19, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Setsuna's Flag Here's a pic of Setsuna's Flag from 00I 2314, credit Homeless: http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/6467/hirame116824.jpg The one in the middle. It rembles the Orbit Flag abit it seems except it has legs and some GN weaponry though it has some normal linear weapons too and smoke grenades. -SonicSP 18:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Message from my wooden bench... Certain person send me a note, copy from Japanese Wikipedia. Check the article if you're curious. # Union Flag is develope from its prototype YMS-01A Flag (フラッグ), the story of this prototype (made by Iris company) and its competitor Blast (made by Bel Factory company) isovered in drama CD ROAD TO 2307. # Setsuna's Flag is call CBNGN-003 Union Flag Orbit Package B Custom (ユニオンフラッグ オービットパッケージ CB仕様) and it is based on SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type, not this aerial type. やらないか? 06:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Let's make it into an article or expand this info........somewhere. I wanted to do this to setsuna's Flag for awhile. -SonicSP 17:24, October 1, 2010 (UTC) do u have the information about Sestuna's Flag - Gundamexia450 ::Not much though, other than it fought 3 GN-X of the Union Coorperation, And it has at least one beam weapon and smokescreen abilities. -SonicSP 18:51, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::According to the novel, its main weapon (I think it would be that thing on the nose in Flight Mode) is called GN Sword II Kai. -SonicSP 20:52, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::The Japanese Wiki is not naming it correctly. According to a scan we have http://c.imagehost.org/0289/at01.jpg, the name is printed in the novel as CBNGN-003 SVMS-01AP Union Flag Celestial Being-Use. If we're going to create a new article (which I suggest we do) we should use that name. -SonicSP 21:10, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::That is a ridiculous naming convention, but oh well. Why couldn't they just name it SVMS-01CB Union Flag Celestial Being Use or something simple like that. So it probably stands for Celestial Being Non GN unit #3. So where are units 1 and 2? Powerplant Since I'm going to do this for most of the Flag pages, I might as well elaborate. According to the HG flag, the Flag primarily uses hydrogen as it's fuel source and the hydrogen is stored inside the E-Carbon armor. (the hydrogen is infused into the molecular bonds of the carbon E-Carbon that makes up the machine's frame) HG Enact manual elaborates on the solar issue, saying that the Flag's lack the ability to transfer energy to their MS in most cases (although they are designed to so so, its more of an infrastructure issue) something that the AEU can. I think the 00N Ch 1 elaborates further by One of the reasons this is so is because that the Flags are usually deployed outside Union territories while Enacts (the ones owned by the AEU rather than the exported ones) are usually deployed within the AEU territories . (this actually mimics the real life version of the blocs where the US is more international policing and the EU is more locally-focused) Not sure, whether the hydrogen in the E-Carbon thing goes for the enacts as well but I think it does given how the Enacts is very similar to the Flags although it usually emphasizes that the Enacts rely on the SES more than the Flag does. Oh, also stating the direct source of energy would be incorrect as a powerplant since it refers to the thing that stores or generate the energy. That's the reason why I used E-Carbon instead of "hydrogen" because the E-Carbon armor is where the hydrogen is stored. It's also the same reason I used Solar Energy System instead of "solar energy" because the former refers to the energy system/device while the latter refers to the the type of energy. If we were to put it in GN terms, it's like using "GN Particles" (energy form) as a powerplant instead of a GN Drive or a GN Condenser''(energy generator engine/storage)''. The former is incorrect. -SonicSP 17:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Given how the novels mentions that the Enact thrusters uses hydrogen as well and given their similarity to the Flag, I'd say it's a given. -SonicSP 07:58, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Visor Control System It says/states,"To intimidate enemies, all Flags possess an AI that programs the visor to make an eye pattern." What does that eye pattern look like anyways?-User:KingCold2 March 05, 2011 1:26 a.m. (UTC) Here's the eye pattern: http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/File:Union_Flag_Graham_Aker's_Custom_MS_Head.jpg and﻿ ﻿http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gundam_00_GN_Flag_MS_Face.jpg ﻿Hope that helps! XD X3 Perfect Daiteioh 07:45, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Remember seeing it once in action in the anime although not sure which part. By the way, Daiteioh, which sub is that again? -SonicSP 07:57, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Arms folding backwards The Union Blast's page's trivia says, "Although it is said that the folding of the arms to the rear in flight mode is new and revolutionary, the method was first used by YMS-02 Union Blast, and later by theSVMS-01 Union Flag in high speed flight mode." So, where is the picture of the Flag's high speed flight mode? - BusterGundam (talk) 19:29, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :I think it's supposedly referring to Flag's normal Flight Mode. The flight doesn't really have a special Flight Mode TMK. Not really sure what the Trivia is talking about specifically as there might be a contradiction or two in there (and I have bad attention span and memory on how each VMS' arms fold). I think the reference of the folding back method being revolutionary was in reference to Brave (and is originally from that trivia section), since a source (probably Final Mechanics) noted that it was revolutionary. The Trivia is probably just an observation on how it has been done before on the Blast despite what the source said. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 22:10, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :While Flag does not have a high speed flight mode, Graham's Flag Custom and the Over Flag do have one. So the editor may have made a careless mistake there. Zeph08 (talk) 02:33, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :The arms actually do unfold in that form.... as shown in the HG Manual. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 05:51, July 23, 2013 (UTC)